Boat fenders provide a cushion between a boat hull and/or rail and surrounding objects such as a dock, pier, pylon, or another boat. Boat fenders are typically held in place using ropes. The position of boat fenders must often be adjusted due to the varying heights of different docks, as well as the height difference between a boat and a particular dock caused by changing tides. Obtaining the correct position of the boat fender requires frequent tying and untying of the rope to adjust the length of the line. This process can be difficult to accomplish quickly while the boat is approaching a dock. During an approach, the boat is simultaneously moving under its own power and being rocked by wind and waves. The height of the dock relative to the boat is often unknown and the fenders must be repositioned and secured quickly to prevent damage to the boat and the dock.